Full House Porn Fanfic
by HotSexyFace
Summary: This is a porn fanfic about the Tanner family!
1. Chapter 1

DJ Tanner was a hot and sexy teenager who had a VERY big family. Her uncle and dads best friend had to move in with them to help take care of them a few years ago. They had to do this because their mother died and their dad couldn't take care of DJ and her two other sisters, Stephanie and Michelle, all by himself.

DJ was also kind of a slut. She masturbated on a regurly basis and always dreamt of having sex with her hot boyfriend Steve. DJ has never had sex though. She really wanted to but never got the chance too. Every time she would make out with Steve someone would walk in on them. DJ felt kind of bad. She always felt Steve's boner when they made out. She could also feel his boner sadly going away when she would stop making out with him when someone walked in.

Danny, Jessie, and Joey left to go out to play bowling while Michelle was at a friends house. It was just Stephanie and DJ. DJ knew exactly how she wanted to spend her day. She would close the door to her room and masturbate on her bed.

DJ got up from her bed and closed the door. She then pulled out a Playboy magazine. She was straight but always got turned on by women. She laid down on her bed. She was dressed up because she had just had dinner with Steve. It was their 3 month anniversary. DJ took her black high heels off. She then took off her long black leggings and pulled her skirt off. She took her shirt off next. She threw her clothes into the ground.

DJ began running her clit through her panties. She moaned silently. She didn't want Stephanie to hear her. She was in the kitchen eating. DJ then pulled her bra off and began massaging her beautiful tits. They were perfect! She then pulled her pink lacey panties off. She continued rubbing her clit. She moaned louder this time.

Stephanie could hear the moan from the kitchen. "What was that noise?" Stephanie asked to herself. She then curiously walked up the stairs. She heard DJ morning from her room. Stephanie couldn't tell what was going on. She opened the door up and walked inside.

DJ was terrified! She quickly put her legs together. "Hey Steph!" Said DJ awkwardly. "What are you doing?" Asked Stephanie. DJ's face was super red. "I don't want to lie to you."I was masturbating." Said DJ. Stephanie looked at DJ funny. "I kind know what masturbatinf is. I've heard about it. A lot of popular girls at my school say they masturbate." Said Stephanie. DJ was getting really horny. The whole idea that her little sister walked in on her masturbating was sexy.

DJ spread her legs back out very slowly. Stephanie stared at her sister hot shaven pussy. Stephanie was getting wet. "Masturbating is when you touch you privates. It feels REALLY good!" Said DJ. Stephanie couldn't stop staring at her sisters wet pussy and gigantic tits. "Here let me show you!" Said DJ. She motioned Stephanie to sit next to her.

Stephanie sat down. DJ then spread her legs out even more so Stephanie could see her pussy better. She put her finger on her clit. She rubbed it sofly. "I like to rub my clit when I masturbate. You might like other stuff though. You could put your finger inside you vagina or out you finger inside you butthole or whatever." Said DJ. Stephanie understood.

"Here I'll help you. Take off all your clothes." Said DJ. Stephanie did. DJ loved the way Stephanie's pre teen tits looked. Stephanie spread her legs out like DJ's. DJ put her hand on Stephanie's clit. She began running it softly. Stephanie let out a small moan.

"Are you enjoying this?" Asked DJ. "Yeah!" Moaned Stephanie. DJ began running her sisters clit harder! Stephanie could feel a really good feeling inside her vaginaz. She then came all over DJ's hand and bed. "What just happened?" Asked Stephanie. "You just had an orgasm. That is what I meant when I said it feels good." Said DJ.

Stephanie then put her hand on DJ's pussy. She began running it intensely. DJ moaned. "You could also eat my pussy out." Said DJ. "What's that?" Stephanie asked. "It's where you lick my vagina." Said DJ. "Ok!" Said Stephanie in excitement. She then went down on DJ. She screamed in pleasure.

Stephanie licked every inch of her sisters love hole. She left it spotless! She loved the way her sisters pussy tasted. It was so sweet and warm! DJ couldn't help herself. She came down her little sisters throat! She screamed at the intense feeling. Stephane swallowed every bit of her sisters pussy juices. She thought her sister tasted REALLY good!

DJ got up from her bed. "What are you doing?" Asked Stephanie. "I'm getting someone that we can play with." DJ replied. Stephanie was confused. DJ pulled a strap on vibrator out of her closet.

"What's that?" Asked Stephanie. "It's a strap on vibrator." Said DJ. Stephanie still looked confused. "Do you know what a penis is?" Asked DJ. Stephanie nodded. "And do you know how guys put their penis in a girls vagina and release sperm to make kids?" DJ added on. Stephanie nodded again. "Good! This is a way two girls can do that. One girl puts his around their waist and fucks the other. That means to penetrate them." Said DJ. "Ok." Said Stephanie.

"Get on your hands and knees." Said DJ. Stephanie did what she was told. DJ got back onto her bed and out the strap on on her. She then put it at the enterence of Stephanie's vagina. She slowly entered. Stephanie moaned. DJ then pushed it in all the way and began fucking her little sister at a normal tempo. "Don't be afraid to let it out!" Said DJ. Stephanie screamed in pleasure. She then had her second orgasm.

"Girls what are you doing? Are you in your rooms?" Yelled a familiar voice. DJ and Stephanie panicked. "Shit! It's Aunt Becky!" Said DJ. They could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. DJ pulled out of Stephanie. "Quickly! Into the closet!" Said DJ. They both stepped inside the closet right before Aunt Becky walked into DJ's room. TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

DJ quickly turned off the strap on vibrator. It was making too much noise. Stephanie and DJ tried to remain quiet. Aunt Becky was only a few feet away from the closet. Becky looked around the room over and over again. "Girls! Where are you?" Shouted Aunt Becky. She walked around the room. Stephanie looked up at DJ. "There isn't enough room in here." Stephanie whispered.

Becky stopped walking. She looked at the closet intensely. Becky walked over to the closet. She opened the closet doors up to see DJ and Stephanie naked. "What are you doing?" Shouted Becky. They stepped out of the closet. DJ boobs bounced around as she walked. Aunt Becky looked down at the strap on. It was still around DJ's waist. Becky was getting wet.

Stephanie and DJ sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry Aunt Becky. This was all my fault. Stephanie walked in on me masturbating and wanted to know what I was doing and then things just got carried away." Said DJ. Her face was now turned red. "I guess I can understand. As an adult I need to make sure that both of you know how to have sex the right way." Said Aunt Becky. DJ and Stephanie looked confused. "What do you mean?" Asked DJ. Aunt Becky smiled. "I'm gonna have sex with you!" Becky said Excitingly.

Becky took her business top of revealing her gigantic boobs in her big black bra. "You girls like what you see?" Asked Becky seductevly. Stephanie and DJ nodded. Becky then pulled her business pants down and took her socks and shoes off afterwords. Becky then took her bra off. Her breasts giggled. This made DJ super wet. Then Aunt Becky took her black panties off. DJ noticed Beckys pussy was dripping with her juices. This made DJ smile.

Becky hopped onto the bed. She laid down on her back. Stephanie crawled over to her and sat on her face. Becky began eating Stephanie out. DJ was super horny! She shoved her face into Becky's pussy! DJ licked every inch of her aunts adult pussy. Becky's pussy was pretty shaven except for a black line of hair that came up from her pussy.

Becky moaned loudly but was muffled by Stephanie's pussy. Becky couldn't take it anymore. She squirted all over DJ. DJ tried to swallow it all but couldn't. It was too much for her to handle!

Stephanie for off of Aunt Becky's face. DJ laid next to Aunt Becky. They began making out. Becky massages DJ's tits. DJ did the same back. Becky then started to lick her pussy juices off of DJ's pretty face. They both moaned loudly.

Becky then got into the doggy style position. "I want you to fuck me!" Said Becky Seductevly. DJ smiled. She got up behind her. She shoved the strap on inside Becky's pussy. Becky let out a scream. She was loving it! DJ thrusted hard inside her aunt. "I haven't had a good fuck like this in a long time!" Moaned Becky. DJ had the most perfect view of her aunt's tight light brown asshole. This made DJ even hornier!

DJ pulled out of her aunts pussy. "I want you to fuck my tight little asshole!" Becky said sexually. DJ shoved her face into Becky's asshole. She licked every inch of it up. She then stuck her tongue inside her asshole. She swirled her tongue around. Becky screamed in pleasure. Becky's asshole was now lubed up and ready to fuck! DJ put the strap on at the enterence of Becky's asshole. She slowly slid it in.

Becky let out a gasp! The strap on was huge for her light little love hole. "Oh my god!" She screamed. DJ was thrusting slowly inside her. She did this for another 30 seconds then started to go faster and faster. Becky bit down on DJ's blanket. She couldn't help herself. It felt so good to her!

DJ then slowly pulled out of Becky's light brown love hole. DJ looked over at Stephanie. She was standing next to the bed. She pulled the strap on of her and handed it to Stephanie. "Here, I want you to fuck me with it!" Said DJ. Stephanie took the strap on. She tied it around her waist. DJ got into the butterfly position. Stephanie entered DJ's pussy. DJ let out a gasp. Stephanie thrusted back and forth into her sisters pink love hole. "Yes! Yes!" Yelled DJ as loud as she could. Becky started making out with Stephanie. They massaged each other's tits while Stephanie banged her big sister.

DJ screamed in pleasure as she came all over the strap on vibrator. Stephanie pulled out. DJ turned around and got on all fours. "I want to do anal." Said DJ with a naughty smile. Stephanie put her tongue on her sisters asshole and began eating her out. She licked every bit of her sisters tight hole. Stephanie then stopped and put the vibratoe at the enterence of DJ's asshole.

DJ let out a moan as Stephanie entered her backdoor. Stephanie loved being in control! Becky got on all fours in front of DJ. DJ began eating Becky's asshole out while being fucked in hers!

DJ's pussy juices made a really good lube in her asshole. Stephanie then pulled out of DJ's asshole. DJ stopped licking Becky's asshole. Becky got behind DJ and began eating her asshole out. She licked all of DJ's cum that got in her asshole from the vibrator. They all moaned as loud as they could.

"Girls we're back!" Yelled Danny. They all looked up. "Shit!" Said Becky. She got off the bed. She picked up all of her clothes and ran into the hallway. She then ran up the steps to her room. Stephanie then picked her clothes up and ran into her room. DJ quickly put her clothes back on. She didn't have enough time to put a bra and pair of panties on. She put a skirt on but had to cross her legs. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Did you have fun while I was gone?" Asked Danny. DJ looked up at her father. "I had a blast!" She relied. Danny smiled. "That's good." He said. DJ started to get up from her bed. She uncrossed her legs. Danny could see her clit. He got a boner. DJ have her father a hug. She felt her fathers boner against her leg. This made DJ smile. Danny then left the room and DJ began reading a book quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

DJ woke up in her soft warm bed. She looked over at the clock. It was 8:00 in the morning. She then realized she was wearing her clothes she was wearing yesterday. She still had a skirt on with no bra or panties. She smiled at the thought of her being a little slut. She also remembered her fathers boner. The thought of it made DJ horny.

DJ got up from her bed and opened her closet up. She got a really revealing V Neck on. She though she would leave her skirt on. She then walked left her room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. "Good morning DJ." Said Danny as she walked in. "Good morning." Replied DJ. She sat down at the table next to Jessie. Danny got finished making the pancakes and walked over to the table. He set the fresh breakfast down on the table and sat across from DJ.

Danny picked up his fork and then dropped it on the floor. Danny bent over to get it. DJ spread her legs out. Danny stared at her daughters perfect teenage pussy lips. Danny got another boner. Danny kept on thinking to himself how this was his daughter but couldn't help it. She was so fucking hot!

Danny got up to go clean the fork off. Becky came down the stairs. She sat in Danny's spot. She had high heels on. She slipped them off. She then lifted her foot up underneath the table. The put her foot between DJ's legs. DJ looked up at her extremely sexy aunt. Becky then began massaging DJ's pussy lips with her toes. DJ let out a small moan but nobody heard.

Becky then stuck her big toe inside DJ's vagina. She started fucking it rapidly. Becky was enjoying the warm and wet feeling on her foot. Becky then stuck a few more toes inside DJ's warm pussy. This made DJ go crazy!

Becky pretended to drop her fork and spoon. She went underneath the table. She spread DJ's legs apart and began eating her pussy out rapidly. DJ felt amazing! Becky licked every corner and inch of her nieces vagina. DJ felt it coming. She squirted deep down her Aunt Becky's throat. She swallowed it all. Becky then grabbed her utinsels and sat back in her chair. She looked up at DJ and smiled. DJ smiled back.

"Can you come here, Jessie?" Asked Danny. "Sure." Replied Jessie as he got up from the table. He walked into the living room with Danny. They faced each other. DJ got up from the table and went up the stairs. She listened to their conversation from upstairs. "I haven't got sucked off in forever! I need a really hot chick to suck me off badly!" Said Danny. "Can you help me?"

DJ was shocked by what she just heard. She also got horny by it. "I think I can help you." Said Uncle Jessie. "I know this really hot chick that likes to suck dick. She has a few requests though. She would want to suck your dick through a glory hole and not have you look at her."

Danny nodded. "Alright I can do that." Said Danny. "Good." Said Uncle Jessie as he called his friend. He talked to her on the phone. He put the phone down. "She said she will come over at 3:00 this afternoon." Said Uncle Jessie. Danny smiled. "Good. I have a gloryhole in my room that comes out of my closet." Said Danny. They then both smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

DJ smiled. This was her chance to suck a big fat juicy cock. She was so excited. DJ went back into her room and read some magazines while thinking about her fathers big ass cock.

It was now 3:00 in the afternoon. Jessie's friend knocked on the door. DJ answered the door. "Hi. I am hear to meet a Danny Tanner." She said. She was hot and sexy. She had beautiful blonde hair and D Cup breasts with the most sexiest ass in the world. "I'm sorry. Danny Tanner left 30 minutes ago to go bowling. You will have to come back another time." Said DJ. The lady frowned then walked away.

DJ rushed up the steps. She knocked on her fathers door. "It's open!" He shouted. She opened the door. She saw her fathers gigantic cock hanging out of his closet. DJ slowly walked over to it. DJ slowly put her hand on it. She heard her father moan. She began strocking it very slowly. "This feels so good! I haven't had this in a long time!" Danny said happily.

DJ licked up her fathers shaft. She then took her tongue and swirled it around the head. Her father groaned very loudly. DJ loved her fathers cock. It was so naughty! She was sucking her father off without her knowing! She then put her mouth on the head of her fathers throbbing hard cock. She went up and down on the cock. She deep throated her fathers cock. "I'm gonna cum!" Shouted Danny. DJ for ready. She felt her fathers seed fill her mouth up. She swallowed every bit of it down her throat. She then took her head off her fathers cock. It was still hard!

"I know you only came over for a blowjob but I'm a single man who really needs pussy too. Would you be willing to take my cock inside your pussy?" Asked Danny. DJ knew she couldn't speak. She took a sticky note out of her fathers dressor and wrote yes down on it. She slipped it through the gloryhole. "Ok." Said Danny when he read the not. He stuck his dick back out again.

DJ got into the doggy style position. She lifted her skirt up above her asscheeks. She scooted her ass slowly into her fathers gigantic monster cock. DJ let out a loud moan as Danny's member infiltrated her pussy lips.

Danny slowly thrusted inside his daughters tight teenage pussy. DJ felt like she had to scream. The feeling inside her tiny pussy was too good. Danny started to thrust hard and deep into DJ's little pussy. Danny could feel it coming. He knew he would have to cum soon. Danny then pulled out of his teenage daughters pussy. "I have to cum! I would like to do it in a different hole. Maybe a tighter one." Said Danny. DJ smiled. She spit on her finger and rubbed it over her tight light brown asshole. She then stuck a finger with her saliva on it inside her asshole.

Danny then slowly put the tip of his dick inside his teenage daughters tiny light brown asshole. DJ let out a gasp. Danny then started thrusting inside of DJ's asshole. There was a small crack in Danny's closet. All he could see was a gigantic bubble butt. It was DJ's. He still thinks he is fucking Jessie's friend. DJ was screaming in pleasure. Danny then came deep inside his daughters asshole. He let out a small moan.

Danny then pulled his dick back inside his closet. "It was fun fucking you!" Said Danny. DJ looked back at the closet and smiled. She then got up and walked out of Danny's room. She walked down the hallway. She went into her room and closed the door thinking about the best sex she has ever had.


End file.
